The Old Gods
Overview The Old Gods are a sort of animistic religion. The druids are said to be able to talk to the beasts and birds and supposedly possess strong magic. There are no holy texts or songs of worship and practically no rites that go with the worship of the Old Gods. It's a folk religion, passed down from generation to generation, practically unchanged since it's origins. The closest thing to ritual is prayer within the stone circle or prayer in the tree grove, holy places in each Cutler town throughout Galderon, and often the only places a Cutler man or woman will pray. It is said that the rustle of leaves or sigh of the wind is the Gods answering their follower's. 'Origins' The Old Gods are the religion of all tribes on the distant island of Celtacia, these gods are worshipped by the Cutlers in Galderon. It is said that when the first men who landed on Celtacia arrived, they found a bounty of meat, drink and fruit beneath a tree which was surrounded by stones. The men took this to be a sign from the Gods. This religion is considered one of the oldest, due to it's widespread nature and lack of changes throughout it's course. The most likely explanation of The Old Gods being worshipped before a land makes it's own religion is due to Celtacic raids. 'Worship' There is no specific way of worship to these Gods. however there are places of prayer and religious importance. The places of religious importance are often groves of large stones or large trees, often birch. Both of these are symbols of the founding of this religion. There are no specific words of prayer and some men choose to say nothing, but merely sit in the grove and feel as though they are with their gods. It is rumored that the original worshippers often sacrificed men to their brutal gods, and some say people still are. Executions done by Cutlers often take place in front of a prayer tree or in a stone circle. 'Customs and beliefs' Whilst there are no specific rites for the worship to these Gods, there are many customs and values it's worshippers hold sacred. It is though that the sigh of the wind and rustle of leaves is a sign of the Old Gods' presence. Guest right Guest right is a set of rules that protect a guest from any wrongs whilst in the care of a host. Guest right states the following, with slight variations: *If a man/woman has shared food or drink with you, they are not susceptible to harm from you and it is your duty to protect them. This duty requires you to protect them from any attacks and offer them a place of sleep or healing. *If you sit at a table with a man/woman and talk as equals, you are not to harm them, but offer them a place to stay. *If your place of staying is attacked or if the host is, you, as a guest are to defuse the situation or stand with your host in defense. *If a man/woman breaks or disrespects Guest right, they are to be executed. Other Customs and beliefs *All men and women are made equal and should be treat as such. *Any person accused of a crime, will be tried. If a person is killed without trial, the murderer will be put on trial. *To kill a family member is cursed. The Old Gods' look upon family as a sacred bond and trust, to break this is to die and be spat upon by all men. *If there is a dispute, it should be settled the old way preferably. You take your dispute to your Lord and if he so decides, a fight between the two disputers will ensue, with the fight only ending with death or with yielding. *Slavery is completely forbidden.